


Handcuffs

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: Jian Yang convinces Erlich to let him stay.





	

“Goddamnit Jian Yang!” bellowed Erlich. Although he had spoken these words many times in varying states of distress, he’d never meant them more. Here he lay, handcuffed to his own bed, recovering from the best blowjob of his life. He’d never dreamed his sullen tenant batted for the other team, let alone had it in him to give anybody such a magnificent sexual experience. But of course it had all been a nefarious trick.

“Let me out!” Erlich demanded.

“Not so fast,” said Jian Yang. “You let me stay in my room for free?”

“Not on your life!” said Erlich. “You haven’t produced anything even close to a marketable app in three years.”

Jian Yang placed his hand on Erlich’s knee. Gently he stroked his landlord’s leg hair. He knew Erlich considered him an idiot, and sometimes that had its advantages. “You know … if you let me stay here, it would make hooking up a lot more convenient.”

Erlich sighed. It seemed there was only one way out of these handcuffs.

“Evil little toad,” he growled.

Jian Yang reached for the key.


End file.
